Divergent- Fourever
by Divergentributegirl
Summary: This is Divergent wrote in Tobias/Fours point of view. It starts when Tris is the first jumper. Hope you enjoy and dont forget to review! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Four's point of view**

**Chapter one- First Jumper**

I stood there waiting to see who the first jumper was going to be. I thought it would be a Dauntless born, maybe a candor. Definitely not a stiff, that's if any had even changed and come here. It was highly unlikely.

It sounded like the train had arrived. There was banter up their, that must've meant they were here. We heard the call that the first jumper was about to jump. She jumped. We all watched as she hit the net. I could tell straight away she was a stiff, just by looking at her. Lauren quickly said something "Can't believe it! A stiff, the first to jump. Unheard of!"

"There's a reason why she left." I replied "Whats your name?" I asked her "Think about it. You wont get to change it."

She answered back "Tris!"

"Make the announcement then, Four." Lauren said grinning.

I turned to face the crowd of dauntless behind me. "Tris, the first jumper!" I said to them all. They all did the fist pump and cheer. I put my hand on her shoulder "Welcome to Dauntless!"

She was shortly followed by Uriah, Zeke's little brother. He made some remark, that I ignored. After all the others had jumped, Lauren told all the initiates that they would be split into two groups, one the Dauntless born and the other the exchanges.

The next day, we all met up at the breakfast table. (When I say all I mean the leaders.) We sat and talked about our plans for the day. "So Four, how you gonna scare you little initiates?" Lauren said sarcastically.

"Oh you know the usual. Threaten to chuck them into the chasm or something like that." I answered back. Everyone laughed.

"It has been known." Eric said. " Four, by the way Max was wanting to speak to you."

"Tell him I don't want to take the job and I am happy where I am."

"Whose job is he offering you?" Eric questioned.

"Yours." I replied and then walked towards the dormitory without saying another word. "Everybody up, we have a tour and some training, you can't just lay on your fat butts all day. If you do you will get no-where and probably end up ranked bottom and then you will become factionless." All of them just sat and stared at me except of course Tris, who was already up and ready to go. Typical stiff. "I'll be back in five minutes and then you better all be ready."

I came back and they were all sat and ready to go. "This way." I said, making them follow me. "This is the pit and this is where you will spend most of your days training. So for the first part of stage one you will be learning how to fight. You will take on each other and then you will be ranked. Now any questions before we begin?" I didn't give anyone a chance to ask me one. "Good. By the way I will be your instructor for the next week or so. And my name is Four. Today First you will be getting to know the pit."

"Four? Like the number?" One of the initiates, Candor I believe, asked.

"Yes. Is there a problem with that?" I asked her.

"No." She quickly replied

"Didn't think so. What is your name?"

"My name is Christina."

"Well Christina, if I wanted to put up with smart mouth like you, I would have joined Candor. But I didn't so be quiet. There first lesson learnt, know when to shut up."

I hear her and Tris whispering behind me and calling me something or other but I just ignore it and pretend I never heard it. I carry on walking around showing them the pit.

"So when do we actually start training?" A boy called Peter asked.

"You start once you have been shown around here." I answered back.

I showed them round a bit more and then we went for a lunch. I sat with them just to get to know them a bit more. I sat opposite Tris and next to Will. "Not use to this food, Stiff?" I asked.

"Dont call me that! What is this anyway?" She said looking at the burger on her plate.

"Your kidding me! You don't know what a hamburger is?" Christina laughed.

"Stiffs don't get that kind of food in their faction." Said Eric, sitting down next to me.

"Who are you?" Tris asked confidently.

"Him, he's Eric..." I answered

"...I'm a dauntless leader." He continued " Max still wants to speak to you."

"Well I don't want the job I wish he would get that into his head."

"I will tell him that but that doesn't mean he wont stop bugging you." He replied moving to a table with Lauren and Zeke.

I decided to go see Max face to face and tell him that I didn't want the job. I knocked on his so-called 'office' door. "Come in!" Shouted a deep male voice. I opened the door and walked in to see Max sat at his desk, talking to Zeke. "Trying to offer him the job now?" I said sarcastically.

"Why would that be a concern to you?" He asked.

"Just curious."

"If your curious why don't you join Erudite."

"I don't think so." Zeke leaves without saying anything. "Why do you want me to take Eric's job?"

"I don't like Eric. Its simple as that. Also you don't just straight away go to kill someone if they do something wrong. You are calmer and take the more logic approach. You also have a lot less fears that's why the call you Four isnt it. Not Tobias."

"Dont Call me that!" I shouted at him. "You know I don't like it."

I didn't say bye. I Just walked out. He reminded me of my father when he called me Tobias. The father that beat me with a belt. It makes me shudder every time someone says it.


	2. Guns

**A/N: OMG Like I'm sorry I haven't posted more than one chapter. I wrote that first chapter when my grandad wasn't very well and yeah, I don't want to get into detail. I'm sorry whole life story going on right now. Hope you enjoy! I dont own divergent :(!**

The initiates filed into the pit like a bunch of unruly children on there first day of school. "I hope you had a good sleep because today, we have a lot of training to get through. First you will learn how to shoot a gun, next you will learn how to fight and finally today you will learn how to throw a knife." They all looked half asleep , well all of them except Tris but she's abnegation so that does not surprise me. "If your going to be Dauntless, you all need to be prepared and you never know what will get throw at you. So wake up!"  
Peter stepped forward. "Why do we have to learn how to shoot a gun when it has nothing to do with bravery?" He looked like he was going doze off any second.  
"Well I would tell you but you look like your going to fall asleep any minute. But I will tell everyone else while you take another nap." I yell at him, sarcastically. "It is a useful skill in case anything happens between the factions then we will have the upper hand, anyway enough of that. I want you all to pick up a gun and try not to fall asleep." I glance at Peter.

They walk towards the table with the guns on it and pick one up each. "This is a gun. You will probably of seen one before. If not then you have now. One false and you could be dead or seriously injured. Going back to the earlier question another reason is, so you don't run away crying for you mommy when everything in the world becomes big and scary."

I walk to the end of the so called line and back. "Watch how I shoot at the targets then you try and do the same." I looked at them all and then turned on my heels to face the target. My finger finds the trigger and pulling it back near enough straight away. There is a loud boom as the bullet leaves the gun. Nearly all the initiates step back as the sound occurs. The bullet hits the dead centre of the target.

I watched them all take the shots on the target. Tris took 5 rounds to hit the actual target. The Erudite boy ,Will, took 3 whilst giving Tris a lecture on something. "Will you two please shut up! This isn't social class, if you wanted that you should have joined either of the other factions." They both laughed and turned back to their targets. Last person I took notice in was Al and these were for all the wrong reasons. He didn't hit the target once in ten rounds, not once at all. He tried again and failed. Why did he pick Dauntless? After about another 30 minutes, I gave up on watching Al trying to shoot the target and dismissed them all.

They all trailed back to their room or the cafetiere for something to eat, where as I made my way to the leaders room. I opened the door and walked in. "Ah Four, we have been expecting you." Eric said in a intimidating and then started laughing along with everyone else including myself. "Well I would have been here earlier but I had to explain to someone why they need to learn how to learn a gun." I sighed and sat in one of the chairs around a big table.  
"Seriously. Wow. They know nothing. Obviously not Erudite..." I cut him off.  
"Hes candor."  
"Ahh a common speak their mind person." He exclaimed and looked around at the others sat around the table.  
"So anyway, any stand outs in the dauntless born lot? I looked at Lauren and Eric.  
"Theres Uriah A.K.A Zekes little brother and there is Lynn and Marlene, and your lot?" Lauren replied and looked back at me.  
"Well there's 1 Erudite, 1 Candor and 1 Abneg- Stiff. Otherwise known as Will, Christina and Tris."  
"Wait. Hold up. Did you just say a stiff was doing well? I thought you were the only stiff that did/does well." She laughed and looked at me.  
"Hahaha." I laughed sarcastically and shot a look at her. "Just because we are Abnegation doesn't mean we aren't like other Dauntless, Erudite, Candor or Amity people."  
"We?" Eric questioned me.  
"Yeah me and Tri-Other Abnegation people."  
"You were going to say Tris!" Lauren laughed.  
"No I wasnt." I scowled.  
"Has someone got something for Tris?" Eric teased me.  
"Someone might but I arent that someone." I replied with a cocky tone to my voice.  
"Yeah, yeah whatever." He laughed.

I shook my head and stormed out of the room. I dont have feelings for Tris. Well maybe some but not proper ones. They will tease me forever now. I sighed and made my way back to my room, when I got there I opened the door and walked in closing it behind me. I walked into the bathroom and splashed so water on my face. The water making my face feel refreshed. There was a sudden knock at my door. "Who is it?" I grunted and started to walk to the door.  
"Its Eric. I want to have a proper man to man talk with you!"

**A/N: Ok so what did you think? So Im gonna change the storyline its not going to follow the story completely, so please leave suggestions on what I should do! :D Thanks for reading! Dont forget to review! OHHH shoutout to DauntlessNinja I think thats right? :S**


End file.
